


Art Supplies

by HauntingMelody



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Oh yes, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntingMelody/pseuds/HauntingMelody
Summary: Will comes home to find Hannibal sitting on the floor with art supplies surrounding him. Before he gets a chance to ask, Hannibal makes things weird. Fluff and domesticity ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AS A HEADS UP  
> This is a cute little fic that was supposed to come AFTER it's main story.  
> That I haven't written yet...  
> I'm such a good author A++  
> I'm sorry.  
> Either way I got the idea off a prompt, and to give the story context you'll need that prompt.  
> "You form a pact with the monster in your closet to work together in order to get rid of your terrible roommate."  
> Hope you enjoy this little behind the scenes for a story that don't exist yet. Guess this was me testing out the idea first.  
> Have fun!

Will walked into his room, shoulders tense and corners of his lips tugging down as he messed around on his phone for a second, only the sudden awareness of someone else in the room with him pulling his attention up. He paused then, not quite sure what to think.

               “Umm, are you… ok?” He asked, phone half lowered and brows drawn together as he looked over the scene before him.

               “Perfectly.” Hannibal answered, seated in the middle of the room with his legs crossed and a finger pressed to his chin. His dark gaze roved over the art supplies laid before him with impeccable organization, seemingly searching for something. “Why do you ask?” Will rolled his lip into his mouth for a second before a pointed look urged him to release it. A nervous habit Hannibal was set on breaking him of. The student instead gave a nervous smile.

               “You just seem… I don’t know Hannibal. Why aren’t you in your closet?” Will didn’t often see his monster outside those sliding doors, though when he did there was always some strange reason behind it. Hannibal scoffed at him without his expression changing as he went back to staring at the supplies before him.

               “I was bored.” Was the only answer Will got, silence reigning after as Will found himself at a loss for words.

               “Bored.” Will said simply after a pause, a nervous laugh following a second too long later to be mistaken as anything but what it was. Those intense eyes flicked back to him for a second, wicked sharp teeth flashing white at him as Hannibal realized just how confused he’d left his roommate.

               “I’m not going to do anything bad, if that’s what you’re worried about dear Will. I simply needed some time out and about. I’m sure you understand.” The monster smiled wickedly at his host as he turned his full attention on the extremely lost student. “It just gets… cramped in there.” Hannibal focused his eyes on Will’s fleeting blues, the man desperately avoiding the intensity he felt directed at him. “Makes me go a little… Wild.” Will gulped audibly, Hannibal’s grin only growing at the sound.

               “D-does it?” Will stuttered, wincing at his own stumble. Hannibal simply cocked his head to the side curiously, eyes still trained on him with an unfathomable expression drifting through them.

               “Oh.” Hannibal sighed, drawing out the sound and enjoying the shutter that ran through his adorable plaything. “Extremely so, I can scarce control myself.” He purred.

               “Can’t you?” Will nearly squeaked. His face was quite red now.

               “Just barely.” There was a gleam to those maroon eyes.

               “So, what are you going to do?”

               Hannibal hummed, standing and stepping towards Will who’s grip tightened on his phone enough to make the screen to light up. The student held stock still as Hannibal strode around him, bent finger placed against his chin as he took in the sight before him. The brunette was almost vibrating with tension.

               “Me? No, no. _You_ dear Will. I would like you to go sit on the bed.” Will almost flinched at the softly spoken words, cheeks coloring brightly as he took a second to unstick his feet from the floor and do as was asked. He carefully avoided stepping on the art supplies as he made his way over, brain to fried to continue to wonder at their presence in his room. He didn’t own any art supplies.

               Taking his seat stiffly on the bed, Will hesitated as he looked down at the floor, lip slipping between his teeth as he fretted over how the monster wanted him to sit. He flicked meek eyes up to meet Hannibal’s for a split second as he waited for the next instructions, pushing down the excitement that was starting to crowd out the nervousness in his head. The silence was starting to get to him and Hannibal was still giving him a calculating look.

               “Anything else Hannibal?” The monster simply hummed noncommittally, tilting his head to the side as he continued to grip his chin in thought.

               “Put your phone and bag to the side and scoot further back onto the bed. I don’t want your feet to touch the floor.” The commands were followed, red creeping across the tops of Will’s ears now as he pulled his legs up and onto the bed. Phone on the nightstand with the bag leaning against it.

               “Anything else?” His voice quavered, expression flickering between emotions.

               “Your coat. Take it off please.” Was the quiet response. Will looked down as he complied, moving his knees under him so he could remove the garment without struggling. He held it in his hand for a second, unsure of what to do with the coat before long fingers plucked it from his grasp and folded it across the chair by his door. Will startled when those digits touched his, wide stormy eyes flicking up to meet amused maroon.

               “Find a sitting position that you can relax in, but don’t lay down.” Hannibal murmured to him gently, Will nodding dumbly as he shifted so his back wasn’t pinching quite so much. He wanted to turn in on himself, hug both his knees and hide, but he had a feeling that wasn’t a position that Hannibal would consider acceptable. He settled on half and half instead. One leg was folded while the other was upright so he could hug it. Hannibal seemed pleased with the position and Will relaxed a touch.

               “Anything else?” Will asked, brows pinching as Hannibal moved back to the art supplies Will had just remembered were there. A pale bottom lip pushed out slightly, Will unaware of it as Hannibal’s smile returned at the sight.

               “Disappointed mylimasis?” Hannibal queried, mirth flashing in his eyes. The shy man buried his face in his arms while his ears burned.

               “Nooo…” He mumbled, tone bordering on whiny. Hannibal’s amusement only grew.

               “Then lift your face please, I’ll need to see it for this next part.” Will complied hesitantly, bottom lip still pushed out after the teasing. Hannibal tutted.

               “No, no, that’s not what I’m looking for.” Hannibal sighed to himself, tilting his head as he looked Will over again from his position by the art supplies. He stood there for a bit, hip cocked and one arm crossed as he gripped his chin in thought and stared at Will. The subject of his gaze simply held still, trying desperately not to fidget and failing miserably. He looked up in surprise from playing with a loose string on his pant leg when a hand breached his field of vision. The brunette hadn’t even heard the monster move. “Hold still.” Was murmured, Will freezing as gentle fingers brushed strands of curled hair from his eyes, arranging a few more until he was seemingly satisfied. “There.” Hannibal smiled reassuringly. “That’s better.”

               “Ok.” The brunette said tightly. He kept his frozen position as Hannibal once again walked back to the art supplies, settling down among them this time and meeting Will’s questioning gaze with an amused one.

               “Alright Will.” Hannibal started, legs crossed and fingers pressed together under his chin as he leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees and eyes trained on Will.

               “Yes?” Will asked, nervousness radiating off him in waves. The monster just smiled softly.

               “I want you to tell me about your dogs.”

 

               Will talked for a long time, starting out slow and unsure before picking up speed as Hannibal’s responses only encouraged him. He loved his dogs, missed them dearly since he’d had to move so he could attend college. He got to visit them every once in a while, never as much as he liked, but it was something. The shy man went on to explain every one of his seven dogs to Hannibal, the monster taking it all with a smile and a nod, encouraging Will to tell him more as the man grew more confident. The student talked for hours, a hoarse voice being the only thing that made him stop. Hannibal laughed at the look of dissatisfaction on Will’s face, the man having been cut off in the middle of a story when he found he couldn’t get his voice to work any longer. He’d been so caught up in his stories and descriptions, he’d never noticed Hannibal pick up a sketchpad and pencil. So distracted was he with his frustration now at being unable to continue, he didn’t notice Hannibal set it aside.

               The monster waited patiently for Will to walk into the main room of the apartment for a glass of water before he got up, moving the sketchpad into his closet so Will wouldn’t see it and ask. He didn’t think the young man would be entirely relaxed about the idea of Hannibal sketching him when he wasn’t paying attention. Hannibal could only imagine the man would curl in on himself and refuse to talk to him for the rest of the day and perhaps the next if he found out. The monster returned to his position when he heard footsteps approaching the bedroom door again, settled down among the art supplies and gazing up at Will when the door opened. The shy man gave him a small smile before taking a sip of his water, Hannibal noting with satisfaction that his shoulders were much less tense than they’d been when he’d walked in earlier.

               “So.” Will started with a hoarse voice, taking a casual seat on the floor near Hannibal and leaning his back up against the frame of his bed. With Will’s legs crossed this time and posture much more open, the monster mentally patted himself on the back. “What was that about?” Will finally continued, comfortable with his positioning.

               “What was what?” Hannibal asked coyly, flashing white teeth in a flirtatious smile. Will’s cheeks dusted pink, but the small smile he’d had since he’d started talking about his dogs stayed.

               “That.” Will rasped dryly, clearing his throat before continuing. “Setting me loose on a dog rant, what prompted it?” He sipped his water again.

               “Oh, that.” Hannibal said breezily. “You seemed tense over the past few days and it had me worried. I know you love talking about your dogs, so I figured a rant would do you good.” The monster smiled, not flirty, or menacing, or any smile Will had seen from him before. The shy man didn’t know what to think of the smile, but it didn’t make him nervous and that was always good. Both were silent for a bit, Will sipping his water as he looked out the window and Hannibal content to simply gaze at him. Will decided to break the silence.

               “Thank you.” He said quietly, hiding behind his glass as he said it with his gaze trained down. Hannibal ached again to draw him, this new display as attractive as the last, but he doubted the man would agree. Another time perhaps.

               “Anytime.” The monster answered softly. Will just huddled in on himself tighter, pink like cherry blossoms painting his cheeks. Downcast blue eyes noted once again on the art supplies scattered on the floor, his earlier question springing to mind at the sight.

               “So, um.” He started, trying to move past his embarrassment. “What are those for?” He asked, flicking questioning eyes up to meet maroon as he gestured to the supplies.

               “I was thinking about drawing.” Hannibal stated, moving a pencil back into its apparent place. Will’s brows knit in worry.

               “I didn’t interrupt you, did I?”

               “Oh, no dear Will.” Hannibal smiled reassuringly, words soft. “I much enjoyed hearing about your family. I can draw whenever I want, but helping you feel better and hearing about those you hold dear? Now that is truly a treat.” The shy man blushed deeper, smile apparent on his face even as he tried to hide it with another sip of his water.

               “Thank you.” Will murmured again, appreciation clear in his voice. The Monster’s eyes softened.

               “No thanks needed, it is truly a pleasure.”

 

               The two talked for a while more before Will’s roommate returned, Hannibal asking about the man’s day to start and letting him steer the conversation afterwards. The monster didn’t want to bring up any bad subjects, not after he’d just cheered the man up, and he knew that Will wouldn’t want to burden him by bringing them up. Hannibal would find out about the bad later though, and take care of those who took such joy in bothering his dear Will. It was after his muse had gone to sleep, Hannibal brushing a curl out of his face before retreating to the closet, that Hannibal added his newest sketch of Will to his collection. The drawing was detailed, yet simple. It’s main draw the utterly absorbed and relaxed expression on its subject’s face.

               Will sat on his bed, one leg folded while the other was upright. Both arms were folded around the raised leg, chin hovering above resting on the knee. There was a gentle smile on his lips, lips that were caught open mid-sentence. Soft eyes were downcast and a fondness that sang of love shaped his lovely features. Dark curls were wild, framing his face beautifully and his shoulders were relaxed. It was a beautiful picture, one Hannibal smiled fondly at as he placed it with the rest. Once more he turned to the room and the beautiful picture it presented him with. Will, curled around his pillow with a halo of curls circling his head. Expression lax and vulnerable and beautiful. Hannibal pulled out the sketchpad once more, vision unhindered by the dark.

 _‘Dear Will.’_ He thought to himself with a wistful smile. _‘If only you knew how I feel about you, you’d never have another worry to weigh you down.’_

               Hannibal smiled softly to himself, brushing a curl from Will’s eye and trailing a gentle finger across the sleeping man’s cheek.

               _‘If only you knew.’_

               Hannibal started drawing.

**Author's Note:**

> Still trying to decide on Lounds, Chilton, or some made up jerk for the roomie in the main story.  
> Give me a heads up with opinions if you got them, it'll help a lot.  
> I suck at making decisions.  
> Have a nice time of your day!  
> Hope you liked it~


End file.
